


One Way to Remember

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Rough Sex, So please go easy on me, Sort Of, Stockholm Syndrome, This is my first ever smut, don't know didn't have a plan for this really, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reek makes the mistake of forgetting his name. Ramsay makes sure he remembers who he is, one way or another.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	One Way to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever smut fic, and of course, its everyone's favorite game of thrones ship!  
> i take smut requests for this ship, so if you have any, throw them my way!

Greyjoy was cold, freezing in fact. He started wondering when will his lord will come visit him again, despite the fact that he knew something would happen once Bolton came back. That fact’ll never change. Reek was still, in some ways, his former self. Of course, he would do anything for his lord, and yet, memories of his past still have not faded. This was honestly the worst case scenario for the former prince. To have such a distorted view of his past was getting to him. To remember everything and everyone still, but with a different outlook. Robb, the traitor. Jon, the coward… His brothers… they might as well not exist in Reek’s head where the only person was Ramsay Bolton, but for Theon, they are still very, very much real, even with Reek polluting his mind, they were still his brothers, Theon thought. 

Reek was having such a difficult time adjusting to his new life, regardless with how hard he tried to please his lord, slivers of Theon would come out now and again. Oh, how it made Ramsay so, so incredibly upset… With each passing day, the cruel bastard would always come up with a twisted new game for them to play, always resulting with Theon in tears, often beaten and bruised. Theon was holding out hope. Reek knows he needs to obey his lord, that nothing will ever change. 

Reek heard the sound of footsteps approaching his dungeon, he quickly faced away from the door, hiding in a corner in a pitiful attempt to hide from his lord. He just… couldn’t face him right now, not with all these memories coming back to him. He didn’t want to upset his lord. He didn’t want him to know he still remembers Theon Greyjoy. That he somehow forgot his-

“What is your name?”

Reek hadn’t even noticed his master approach, let alone get so close to him without him knowing. He was squatting down, firmly gripping Reek’s right shoulder. That question made his entire body shiver and his entire mind race and… ...Nothing. He… didn’t know the answer. Reek simply sat there in silence, eyes darting around the limited space as the grip on his shoulder only got tighter. Greyjoy knew he made a grave mistake.

Ramsay, clearly frustrated, forcefully turned his pet around and forcefully grabbed his jaw. The fact that Reek couldn’t face away from his lord made him even more scared, the anger in his lord’s eyes was terrifying. Those cold, icy blue eyes were always unsettling, but seeing them this upclose shook Greyjoy to his core.

“What is your name?” 

“T-Theo-”

Theon had known pain before, but something about that slap especially hurt. Maybe it was the knowledge that he knew he was still Theon, despite everything that Ramsay tried to do to make him forget exactly that. Or maybe it was the fact that Reek had upset his lord, being an absolute disgrace of a human being. How dare he give his lord the wrong answer! Despite what the man thought at that very instant, he knew one very clear thing. This wasn’t going to go unpunished.  
Reek knew in his heart that he would not be the same after seeing Ramsay’s cold, sinister grin. He gently pulled Theon up and started stroking his cheek and… nothing else. Just sat there, esentially petting him. Greyjoy knew this was some kind of game, some way of giving him a false sense of security before completely stripping it away somehow. Bolton was so incredibly gentle and it was so incredibly frightening to Reek, just waiting for that trick to finally come into play.

“You haven’t entirely forgotten him, have you, dear?”

“I-...”

“Oh, come now, Reek… Just be honest with me. That’s the only way I can help you. I need to know.”

“M’lord, I… I’m so sorry! I promise I’m just Reek! I-I don’t know who Theon G-Greyjoy is…!”

“Lying will only make it worse for you, my sweet pet. This… display is clearly an act. ...You still don’t know your name yet.”

“No! I-I do, m’lord! It’s Reek! Y-Your Reek! Lord Ramsay’s Reek…”

“I’m afraid I’m not yet convinced. I fear I may have to go to more… drastic measures. Let’s see, what haven’t I done to you yet? Flayed you, burned you, stripped you of your most… prized possession - Oh, that was so fun! Wasn’t it, Reek? ...Hm. I think I realize it now.”

Ramsay was now eyeing Theon from head to toe, with a mission in mind. Without saying much else, he grabbed Greyjoy’s wrist and started taking him somewhere. This path was familar, Reek thought. Surely, it can’t be where he thinks it is… right? Surely, his lord wasn’t going to do that to him… right? Just because they’ve arrived at Ramsay’s chambers doesn’t mean he’ll… he’ll-

Bolton’s strong hands pushed the much smaller man onto his bed. Reek’s heart was racing when he saw his lord climb onto the bed, pushing Reek all the way back until he hit the wall behind him. He got as close as he could to Theon’s ear and whispered.

“Tell me, Reek… Have you ever been deflowered?”

Reek felt his heart completely sink. It didn’t feel real at all. He didn’t want to accept this reality. The reality of having the only thing that the bastard didn’t take away from him to be stripped from his very grasp.

“Oh, my sweet Reek… You’re blushing. Don’t tell me the great Theon Greyjoy has never been with a man before? You should have been waiting for this very moment. To lose your womanhood to your lord… You needn’t be so afraid, dear. I know it hurts at first. But, after some time, perhaps you’ll get some enjoyment out of it too.”

Reek couldn’t help but cry the more his lord spoke. He could hardly breathe. He would do anything to please his lord… but this… all over some seemingly meaningless mistake… Greyjoy couldn’t believe this was real. 

Ramsay untied his own briefs before focusing onto Theon’s clothes. He was placing his hands over his chest and crotch as a defense tactic, unfortunately for him, Bolton was much, much stronger than him and quickly stripped Greyjoy of his clothes, leaving him completely nude in front of his lord, Reek’s eyes immediately shifting to his lord’s erect cock. He still couldn’t accept that this was real.

“On your knees, Reek.”

Reel reluctantly obeyed and shifted himself into the position his lord wanted him to be in. He could feel Ramsay’s massive grin behind him as the bastard took great pleasure in examining every single bit of his obedient pet. After a few moments, Reek heard Ramsay spitting into his hand, and before he could fully comprehend the situation, Bolton inserted one finger into his tight hole.

Reek felt his lord push his finger in and out and it… hurt. It hurt unbelieably so. Bolton’s pace was incredibly fast and this was just one finger. And soon after, he added the second one. Theon felt himself getting used to the feeling and forced himself to relax, so this could be over and done with and he could go back to his corner again.

After adding the third finger and abusing his hole for a little bit, Ramsay quickly removed all three digits and without any warning, slowly started pushing himself into the prince, Theon quickly starting to cry again from the pain as Bolton kept pushing until he was all the way in. 

“Shh… It’s alright, Reek. It’s alright…”

Ramsay said in an mocking tone, revealing in the fact that his pet beneath him was screaming so damn loudly. It turned him on even more. He kept sliding in and sliding back out harshly. Completely pulling himself out and completely pushing inside his pet again.

“Come on, Reek! You can’t just keep screaming! You have to - oh gods, you’re so fucking tight - talk to me!”

“M’lord- I…! My lord…”

“There we go! Come on! Beg for me like the whore you are! You’re not Theon Greyjoy, you’re just a whore, Reek. A cock obssessed whore…”

Reek moaned at his lord’s words. He was right. He was just a whore. An incapable mutt who should only serve his lord. Nothing else mattered but his lord....  
Ramsay kept up his brutal pace, making sure that Theon remembered this night. Remembered his lord and his cock. Remember that he was just a bitch, Ramsay Bolton’s bitch. 

“Oh, Reek… You like being my whore, don’t you? You like having my cock inside you? Are you taking it like a good little bitch?”

“Y-Yes, m’lord… I’m your bitch. I’m your Reek…”

“Beg for me, my whore.”

“M’lord… I wa- n-need you to cum inside me. P-Please, m’lord. Reek promises he’ll be good. Please, m’lord, I need you inside me!”

Ramsay simply smiled and continued to fuck his precious little pet. He saw how out of breath Theon was, how completely and utterly exhausted he was. It was such an arosing sight for the bastard. He just couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Reek…”

Ramsay came inside Theon, making sure every single drop of cum made its way inside of the former Greyjoy. Theon started to cry once more, the pain becoming so overwhelmingly strong. That only made Ramsay’s grin grow even wider; he knew his sweet little pet wouldn’t forget this night any time soon and that it will serve as a reminder. The sight of his Reek shivering, cum and blood dripping out of his hole with tears in his eyes… He could get hard all over again if he really tried to. 

Instead of making Theon walk all the way back to his dungeon, Ramsay cuddled up next to Reek, covering both of them with a blanket. He saw his pet start to cry even louder. Poor thing was probably scarred… He calmly started petting his hair, running his fingers through Reek’s messy scalp, purring into his ear.

“What is your name?”

“R-Reek, m’lord.”

“What is your name?”

“Reek. Ramsay’s Reek.”

“That’s right, sweetling. You belong to me… Wasn’t that so much better than my knife? We could continue doing this instead of me cutting off one of your fingers, for example. Would you like us continue doing this?”

“W-Whatever makes m’lord happy, Reek will do. Reek will do anything for his lord, m’lord.”

“Good… That answer makes me so happy, Reek. ...Do you love me?”

“...Yes. Reek loves you, m’lord.

Reek loves you so much.”


End file.
